Twister Love
by Heyit'skellie
Summary: Cute and fluffy piece


"Left foot yellow," Meredith grunted as she stretched her left side out under the other body and finally saw her toes connect with the yellow circle.

"Ha," The red head rolled her eyes and heard the phone start speaking again.

"Right hand blue," Addison groaned and maneuvered her body over Meredith's to place her hand on the blue circle.

"Yeah, yeah. You're not winning this time, Grey," Meredith stuck her tongue out and Addison rolled her eyes playfully. They looked up when Alex walked through the room on his way out.

"I'll never understand this friendship," Meredith grunted as she tried to arch under Addison and place her left hand on a green circle.

"You're struggling there, Mer," Meredith nudged her gently, "Cheater," Was mumbled as Addison shifted to lift her body over Meredith's arched stomach and place her left hand on a red circle.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm the cheater. You tickled me last time we played," Addison grinned smugly and shifted slightly to allow Meredith to move under her to her next circle, "How is this better than yoga?"

"Because we don't have to go pay for a class and the app was only ninety-nine cents," Meredith laughed as Addison shifted again, "Plus, with our schedules, it's ridiculous trying to actually get to a class more than once a month," Meredith nodded.

"I guess you're right," Addison nodded and looked down after she made her next move. Her breath caught in her throat when she realized she was directly above Meredith on all fours while the blonde was on all fours and arched up against her, "Your turn, Montgomery," Was said when Addison didn't move after the phone called out her next move. The blonde looked up at her and furrowed her eyebrows, "Addison?"

"Shut up, Grey," Meredith looked at her curiously and Addison took a deep breath, "Just shut up," Meredith nodded after a moment but kept looking at her like she was crazy, "Dammit," She shook her head and got up before walking off towards the kitchen. Meredith sat down on the mat and watched her go with furrowed eyebrows.

The blonde shook her head and got up to go after her. She found her in the kitchen with her back to her. Her hands were placed on the counter and her head was hung low between her shoulders, "Addison?" The red head shook her head and Meredith stepped towards her, "Addie, what's going on?"

Addison breathed in deeply for a moment before turning and facing her, "Nothing, I'm fine," Meredith raised an eyebrow at her, "Seriously, I'm fine," Meredith shook her head and stepped over to Addison, "Meredith, I'm fine."

"Addison, I don't believe you," Meredith bit her lip and stepped right up against her when she tried to step around her. Addison sighed and looked down at her, "We're friends, Addison. What the hell is going on? You can tell me."

"Friends. Right," Addison shook her head and looked away missing the hurt look on Meredith's face. The blonde stepped away and leaned back against the island.

"Oh," Addison looked down when she heard the tone and shook her head quickly.

"No! I didn't mean it like that, Meredith," The blonde looked over at her, "But I can't tell you," Meredith pursed her lips.

"You can tell me anything, Addie," Addison shook her head.

"I- I just- I can't, Meredith," The blonde looked up at her, "I can't," She watched tears well up in Addison's eyes and felt her concern grow, "I can't."

"Addison," The red head shook her head and Meredith stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her. Addison stiffened but Meredith didn't let up and she finally crumbled into her, "Come on, it's okay," Addison nodded against her shoulder, "We don't have to talk about it. We can pig out on ice cream and not talk about it," The red head laughed softly and pulled back to wipe under her eyes. Meredith grabbed the ice cream from the freezer, two spoons, and then grabbed Addison's hand and pulled her into the living room.

The two sat down on the couch with the container between them, "I get Edwards this week," Addison stuck her tongue out at the smug blonde.

"But you got her last week," Meredith just shrugged and took a bite of her ice cream, "That's so not fair, Grey."

"Totally fair, Red," Addison rolled her eyes and Meredith flipped the TV on and settled back against the couch. Addison looked over at her before grinning softly and looking back towards the screen.

oooOOooOOooo

Addison woke slowly a few hours later and found herself still on Meredith's couch with the blonde snuggled into her side in her sleep. Addison looked down at her relaxed face and felt her emotions stir again. She wrapped an arm around her waist and pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead, "God, do you have any idea how absolutely perfect you are?" She shook her head, "How could I be so stupid?"

"I think you're pretty smart," Was mumbled out and Addison jolted slightly, "Is this what interrupted our twister yoga?" Meredith finally opened her eyes and looked up at Addison, "You have feelings for me?"

"Meredith, I-" She trailed off and Meredith nodded against her.

"'Cause you see, I'm pretty sure of the two of us. You're the perfect one," Addison looked back at her sharply, "And I've fallen pretty hard for you," The red head felt tears well up in her eyes and Meredith nodded to her, "I'm so completely in love with you that I don't know what to do with myself."

"I-I," Addison flailed around for the right words, "I thought you were asleep," She the shook her head at herself, "That's not exactly what I meant to say."

Meredith laughed and rolled her eyes playfully, "You know I snore," Addison then nodded.

"Right," She avoided eye contact and Meredith sat up and leaned away from her.

"Oh my gosh. Did I completely misread this whole thing?" Addison looked over at the wide eyed, terrified woman and smiled before shaking her head.

"No, I've fallen completely in love with my best friend," Meredith grinned at her.

"Seriously?" Addison laughed.

"Seriously," Addison felt her smile stretch across her face to match Meredith's own, "God, yes, I'm so seriously in love with you," She reached for Meredith and pulled her back into her arms before crushing their lips together for the first time.

Meredith melted against her and wound her arms around Addison's neck to tangle her fingers in red hair. The arms around her waist tightened to pull her impossibly closer and Meredith shifted to place herself in the woman's lap straddling her. She opened her mouth willingly when Addison's tongue danced across her bottom lip seeking entrance and both moaned at the feeling.

It was Addison who pulled back when the need for oxygen became too much. She smiled at the woman in her lap who laughed and pecked her lips, "Why the hell did we wait to do this?" The red head shrugged and kissed her again.

"I don't know. But you know.. We should probably talk about this?" Meredith nodded but then smirked at her deviously, "What?"

"We could make out like teenagers first?" Addison looked at her for a moment before connecting their lips in a fiery kiss.

oooOOooOOooo

"Okay," Meredith panted as she pulled back about half an hour later from her intense make-out session, "We-we should talk," She breathed in deeply and looked at Addison whose eyes were still slightly glazed from before, "Stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?" Meredith grinned and pecked her lips.

"Like the most adorable human ever," Addison laughed and shifted off of the couch and over to the arm chair across the room, "Hey," Was whined out and the red head took her seat before looking at Meredith.

"We're not going to get anything done if I stay over there with you and your wondering hands," Meredith rolled her eyes playfully but nodded in defeat, "Okay, so first things first.. What are we?"

"People?" Addison shot her a look, "I would love to be dating?" The red head smiled then.

"Okay, then we're on the same track there," Meredith nodded, "Are we telling people?"

"We just got them all convinced that we weren't dating a few months ago. Let's see how long it takes them to figure it out. We won't hide or anything and wait for them to notice?"

"Sounds great," Meredith nodded in agreement, "What about Derek?"

"Umm. What about him?"

"He's most likely going to have an issue with this?" Meredith shrugged.

"Screw Derek," Addison laughed and nodded in acceptance, "We should probably tell the chief though.. At least when everyone else starts to figure it out?" Addison nodded again, "Anything else pressing at this moment?" Was asked as the blonde got up and sauntered towards Addison.

"Hmm. Not that I can think of," Was said playfully and she reached up and gripped Meredith's hips in her hands as the woman placed her knees on either side of her and lowered herself into Addison's lap. The blonde smiled and placed her hands on Addison's shoulders before running them up her neck and cupping her cheeks in her hands, "What about you? Anything pressing?"

"You are so beautiful," Addison tilted her head to the side, "I felt weird telling you that so honestly before but you are honestly so gorgeous," The red head felt a smile take over her face and pulled Meredith in quickly to kiss her soundly. The blonde sighed into her mouth and trailed her hands back into red hair to pull her impossibly closer, "So beautiful," Was moaned out as they kissed and Addison ran her hands around Meredith's waist and pulled her closer on her lap before squeezing her ass lightly, "Hey," Was said playfully.

"Hey," Meredith laughed against her and Addison trailed her lips along Meredith's jaw line and down her neck, "If we're talking gorgeous, then we've got to be talking about you," Meredith moaned as Addison sucked gently near her pulse point and tilted her head to give her better access, "Because you are absolutely breath-taking," Was whispered as she brought her lips back up to Meredith's.

She connected their lips gently and nipped lightly at Meredith's swollen bottom lip. The blonde whimpered into her mouth and tried to deepen the kiss only for Addison to lean just far enough away from her so that she couldn't, "Addison," Was whined out as she kissed her. The red head grinned and ran her tongue along Meredith's upper lip but leaned away again when she opened her mouth to her, "Addie," Was whimpered out and Meredith pulled her closer gently with the grip she had on her hair, "Kiss me, damn it," Addison laughed and caught Meredith's upper lip between her own and sucked gently.

Meredith willingly accepted her kiss and sighed happily when Addison deepened it and slipped her tongue into her mouth. She felt the red head's tongue gently nudge her own before retreating and Meredith growled lightly before pushing Addison fully back into the armchair and kissing her fiercely. Addison moaned into her mouth and slipped her hands under the back of Meredith's tank top and trailed her fingers along the warm skin of her back. Meredith shifted impossibly closer on her lap and ground down against Addison who let out a groan before breaking the kiss and looking at a panting Meredith.

"That was mean," Meredith giggled and pecked her kiss-swollen lips gently.

"I rather enjoyed it myself," Addison groaned again and pulled the woman back to her and connected their lips, "We're working tonight, Ads," The woman stood with Meredith in her arms and felt the woman wrap her legs around her waist. She clumsily made her way upstairs with the woman hanging off of her and sat her down, "What?" Meredith looked around her bathroom.

"You were all sweaty. You could use a shower," Meredith looked up at her with a feral look in her eyes and Addison lifted an eyebrow, "What?"

"Join me," Was said as Meredith reached for the hem of her own tank top and pulled it over her head. She turned towards the shower and started it before pulling her sports bra off and leaving Addison to stare at the bare expanse of her back, "Or you could go shower down the hall by yourself," Was said as Meredith pushed her yoga pants and panties down her legs in one movement and then stepped into the shower.

She turned and faced Addison whose eyes had darkened considerably. She smirked and Addison stepped forward and into the shower without stripping before pushing Meredith up against the tile wall and kissing her soundly, "Oh shut up and kiss me, Grey."

oooOOooOOooo

Meredith walked into the lounge a few minutes late and with her hair still wet from the shower. She pulled her scrubs on before looking up and seeing Alex looking at her funnily, "What, Karev?"

"Why the hell did you shower so late? You two usually can't wait to shower after whatever it is that you're calling yoga this week," Meredith shrugged.

"We fell asleep," Alex nodded in acceptance. It wasn't uncommon for someone to find the two of them sound asleep on the couch or in Meredith's bed. They were close after all.

oooOOooOOooo

"Who's the man Addison's dating?" Meredith looked up at Maggie as she stepped up next to her and furrowed her eyebrows, "She's got a huge hickey on her neck," Meredith felt her eyes widen and looked down at her chart to hide it.

"I didn't know she was seeing a guy," Was said quickly.

"Yeah right. You two tell each other everything," Meredith scrunched her face up. That was too true.

"Maybe she wants to keep this one private?" Maggie looked at her for a moment.

"You're totally covering for her. I'm going to find out who this man is," Meredith watched her walk off and rolled her eyes before heading to a patient's room.

oooOOooOOooo

"Are you aware that you have a very visible hickey?" Addison looked up when someone spoke and saw Meredith standing in the room.

"What?" Meredith walked over to her and touched her neck gently.

"You have a hickey. Maggie wanted to know what guy you were dating who gave it to you," She laughed and Addison rolled her eyes.

"And what did you tell her?"

"That I didn't know you were seeing a man," Addison shook her head and wound an arm around Meredith's waist and pulled her into her side, "So, Addison, who gave you that very bright hickey?"

"Some blonde," Meredith glared playfully and leaned up to kiss her cheek.

"I have a surgery," Addison nodded and swatted her butt as she walked away from her. Meredith looked back and winked at her before leaving the room.

oooOOooOOooo

Meredith was asleep in the on call room and heard a click as the door opened and closed and was locked. She didn't open her eyes until she felt someone sit down on the bed next to her. She rolled onto her back and looked up into blue eyes. She just reached for the red head and pulled her to lay down with her before nuzzling her face into Addison's neck, "Mmm, hey."

"Hey, Mer," Was said and the blonde felt fingers weave through her hair gently, "How much longer are you here for?"

"Twelve more hours until my thirty-six are up," Addison nodded and wrapped her arms around Meredith, "What are you doing?"

"I wanted to see you," Meredith rubbed at her eyes and looked at the red head, "You don't have to get up. I'm perfectly fine laying here while you sleep," Meredith grinned softly and leaned forward to peck her lips.

"You're the best," Was mumbled out sleepily and Addison dropped a kiss into her hair as she nuzzled her face back into her neck, "Love you."

"I love you too."

oooOOooOOooo

They were both off the next day. Addison was sat on the couch with her back against the arm rest. Meredith was laid between her legs and had her head resting on the woman's stomach while they watched TV. Addison's fingers gently trailed through her hair as they laid there.

"Meredith?" The blonde didn't move.

"Hmm?" Alex entered the room, didn't spare them a second glance, and held up a bra.

"Quit leaving your underwear in the bathroom," He threw it at her and she just nodded before he left the room. It was silent for a moment before the blonde spoke up.

"How did I manage to fling your bra into the hall bathroom?" Addison laughed gently and Meredith shook her head playfully.

"I have no clue," The blonde smiled and turned her head to nuzzle her nose against Addison's stomach. The red head giggled at the feeling and Meredith pressed soft kisses over her stomach through her shirt, "What are you doing?"

"I feel like being cute. Sue me," Addison laughed again and heard Karev leave for the hospital. She looked back down when Meredith pushed her hoodie up and trailed soft little kisses and nips along the skin of her stomach, "You're so perfect," Addison felt Meredith pull her gently and slid down the couch to lie under her. The blonde propped on her elbows and hovered over her, "I mean look at you." 

"Flatterer," Meredith grinned and leaned forward to kiss Addison's forehead. The red head felt her place soft kisses along her face, over her cheek bones, down the slope of her nose, along her jaw line and then back to her lips, "But," Addison took her chance to sit up with Meredith in her lap and laid them down with Meredith under her, "You're the perfect one," She then brushed Meredith's hair out of her face and leaned forward to place butterfly kisses over her face.

"Hmm," Was hummed out happily and Addison connected their lips gently, "I love you."

"I love you, Meredith," Was said against the blonde's smiling lips.

"Let's order pizza," Was said and Addison huffed as the woman stood and picked her phone up. She laughed as Meredith got them on the phone and stood up to wrap her arms around the woman from behind and placed her chin on the woman's shoulder. Meredith ordered and hung up before dropping her phone back down and turning in the woman's arms to wrap her own around her, "It's like we've been dating this whole time without the benefits," Addison nodded.

"I know. We sleep in the same bed. We spend most of our time together. You buy the tampons when I can't get to the store and I do it when you can't. We cuddle while we watch movies. You sit in the bathroom and talk to me while I shower," Meredith giggled and leaned up to kiss her cheek, "You have a key to my apartment and I have one for here. We split cooking responsibilities… We've been a couple for two years and never realized it."

"But now I can kiss you and do other little dirty things to you that I've been thinking about forever," Addison smirked.

"Is that right?"

"Mmmhmm. That's right."

oooOOooOOooo

Addison took the trash out while Meredith started the dishes after they ate. She came back in and saw the woman at the sink with her back to her and stepped up behind her to wrap her arms around her waist, "Do you know how amazing your ass looks in these tights?" Was whispered as the red head trailed kisses down the side of Meredith's neck. She felt the blonde shiver and nipped lightly near her pulse point. Meredith whimpered and Addison stepped forward as she pulled Meredith's pelvis back to meet her own, "You are absolutely perfect."

"Addie, I have dishes," Was whined out pleadingly and Addison grinned as she ran her tongue along Meredith's jaw and over the shell of her ear before biting down gently, "Mmm, baby," The red head felt her heart skip a beat at the term of endearment and slipped a hand down from where it was wrapped around the blonde's waist and cupped her through her tights, "Addison," Was gasped out and the blonde rolled her head to the side and leaned back into the woman leaving the dishes completely forgotten.

"Do you want me, Meredith?" The blonde nodded and turned her head in an attempt to connect their lips. Addison brought her lips down to Meredith's as she began to move her hand sensually against the woman. The blonde whimpered gently into her mouth and Addison nipped at her bottom lip, "Are you wet for me, sweetheart?"

"Addie, please," The red head slipped her hand under Meredith's tights and panties and trailed her fingers through wet heat.

"Oh my, darling. You are so wet for me," Meredith nodded and let a small moan fall from her mouth as Addison's fingers lightly found her clit. Addison circled quickly and Meredith's hips bucked in response, "Are you ready for me?"

"Yes, baby. Fuck me," Addison grinned at the coarse language and slipped two fingers into Meredith. The blonde moaned out and Addison started to pump into her.

"You are so beautiful," Meredith looked up at her and connected their lips again as Addison pumped her fingers in and out of her. She could feel the blonde getting close and added a third finger causing Meredith to break their kiss as she moaned out, "Are you going to come for me?" Meredith nodded and gasped as Addison's palm made contact with her clit each time she pumped into her, "I want you to come hard and scream my name, okay?" The blonde nodded again and turned her head to sink her teeth into Addison's neck gently as the pleasure built in her lower abdomen. She let go a moment later as she came and called out Addison's name until she was hoarse from screaming.

Meredith opened her eyes moments later and looked up into blue eyes. Addison pulled her hand from Meredith and the blonde watched her suck her fingers into her mouth before turning and pushing Addison so she was leaned over the counter now. The red head bent over willingly and let out a small moan when Meredith lightly slapped her ass, "Hmm, you liked that."

"I did," Meredith smirked and pulled the woman to face her now. She looked up into lust-filled blue eyes and ran her hands down Addison's body before pushing her shorts and panties from her legs and letting them fall to the floor. She then wasted no time in connecting their lips. Addison moaned into her mouth as she slipped her tongue into her mouth and felt two fingers enter her at the same time.

Meredith set a rigorous pace with her fingers and Addison's hips were rocking of their own accord. The blonde broke the kiss and looked at the panting woman in front of her, "You are gorgeous," Addison whimpered as Meredith's thumb found her clit and she slipped a third finger into her slowly. The red head reached for her and brought their lips back together as Meredith sped up her motions.

Addison could feel herself getting close and broke their kiss with a whimper. Meredith's other hand came up to cup her cheek gently and Addison fell over the edge at the gesture. Meredith's fingers pumped until she came down from her high and Addison then watched as she sucked her fingers into her mouth.

"Can I take you upstairs or do you still want to do the dishes?" Meredith giggled as Addison picked her up and she wrapped her legs around her waist.

"Screw the dishes."

oooOOooOOooo

Meredith was walking through the hospital the next day and saw Addison ahead of her. She jogged a few paces before grabbing the woman's hand and lacing their fingers together. Addison just squeezed her hand and didn't look up from her chart.

"I could have been anyone that just grabbed your hand," Addison looked at her for a moment before laughing.

"Yeah, okay," Meredith looked at her curiously, "Meredith, you honestly think I don't know you? I've learned your footsteps. I've learned the smell of your body wash and shampoo. And most importantly? I've had the absolute pleasure of learning the feeling of your hand in my own," The blonde smiled widely and leaned up to kiss the woman's cheek.

"I love you so much," Addison grinned down at her.

"I love you too, darling," Meredith squeezed her hand again before leaving her to see to her patient. She watched her walk away with a smile on her face before whispering to herself, "Gosh, I love you so much."

oooOOooOOooo

Addison looked up when her office door was pushed open and saw Meredith shutting it back. The blonde then made her way around the desk, pulled Addison's desk chair out, and placed herself down straddling the woman's lap. The red head looked up questioningly but still wrapped her arms around Meredith's waist.

"I missed you," Addison grinned and leaned up to kiss her gently, "And I might be horny," She laughed and pulled Meredith down to kiss her passionately. Meredith moaned in appreciation and Addison felt her roll her hips against her.

"You really are aren't you?" Meredith whimpered and nodded, "How horny are you, Meredith?"

"Addison, I've been thinking about you all morning and I've made myself a big wet mess," Addison moaned and crushed their lips back together as she pulled at the draw string on Meredith's scrub pants. She wasted no time in slipping her hand into the front of them and finding completely soaked panties.

"Damn, sweetheart," Meredith nodded as Addison found her clit through the material. Meredith's hips were rocking in need already and she was letting out little sounds that were driving Addison completely crazy with want for her, "You are positively soaked, Mer."

"Addison, please," Was whimpered out and Addison gave in and slipped her hand into Meredith's panties and pushed two fingers into her without warning, "Yes, baby, oh my God. Thank you," Was gasped out and Meredith's head fell forward to rest her forehead against the red head's shoulder, "Mmm, you're the best," Was whispered as Meredith turned her head and began pressing open mouthed kisses to her neck.

Addison's thumb found her clit and circled in time with her pumping fingers and Meredith bit down gently on her neck as she came so she wouldn't scream too loudly. Addison pumped her fingers to help her down from her high and Meredith sat back and kissed her fiercely as she removed her fingers, "You are seriously so amazing and I love you so much," Addison grinned and kissed her again before the blonde slipped off of her lap and down to the floor in front of her.

"What are you doing?" Meredith smirked and sat back on her heels before pulling Addison's chair towards her.

"I'm returning the favor, baby," Addison moaned out as Meredith pushed her skirt up her thighs and spread her legs open for her. She pulled the lacey red panties that she was wearing off of her and Addison felt soft lips connect with her inner thigh.

"Meredith," Was gasped out and the blonde swapped to the other leg to suck gently and nip lightly as she trailed her touches towards where Addison needed her most. The red head let out a low moan when Meredith's tongue finally found her clit and threw her head back, "Baby," Was whimpered out quietly and she felt Meredith touch her less lightly.

Addison's head snapped up when someone knocked on her door and felt Meredith still as well. She didn't get a chance to answer before the door was opening and none other than Derek Shepherd was walking in. She thanked whoever was listening for the fact that he hadn't walked in a few moments earlier when Meredith had been riding her lap.

"Addison, I need your opinion on something," Addison bit her lip as Meredith decided that she didn't want to wait and she felt the blonde's mouth make connection with her again.

"Okay," He looked at her expectantly and she dropped her hand to her lap to run her fingers subtly through Meredith's hair. She could feel herself getting close and really didn't want to come in front of Derek. Meredith pulled her mouth away thankfully but Addison then felt long fingers push into her. She stifled a gasp, "I'm not feeling well at the moment," He raised his eyebrows, "You know, woman troubles," She would have laughed at the look on his face if she thought the sound wouldn't morph into a moan, "I'll find you in a few moments?" He nodded and left the office closing the door behind him.

Addison sat back in her chair and Meredith was smirking up at her, "What?"

"You know what," Was said as Meredith leaned forward again and placed her lips around Addison's clit as she pumped her fingers, "Oh God," Was moaned out and Meredith sucked rhythmically before Addison was coming and moaning out her name. The blonde sat back moments later and leaned up to connect their lips. Addison groaned at the taste of herself on Meredith's lips and pulled her closer, "You are naughty."

"You love it."

oooOOooOOooo

Meredith: Are you coming home with me tonight?

Addison: I have a C-section scheduled tonight, darling. I'm sorry.

Meredith: It's okay, baby. I'll see you tomorrow, beautiful.

Addison: I love you, Mer.

Meredith: Love you too.

Meredith made her way home and she and Alex ordered pizza and drank his beer together on the couch. He had some game on she couldn't care less about but she didn't feel like entertaining herself so this was the next best thing.

"Are you okay?" Meredith looked up in confusion, "You look a little pale," She furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head.

"I feel fine. Maybe I need some sleep," He nodded after a moment, "I think I'm gonna go to bed. Night," He echoed her goodnight and she stood. As she did so, she felt her stomach twinge and realized why she looked pale to him. "Great," Was mumbled out as she made her way upstairs.

oooOOooOOooo

Meredith had drug herself out of bed, loaded up on pamprin, gotten dressed, and finally made it to work. Her stomach and lower back were killing her and the cramps were starting to make her feel like she might be physically sick. She rubbed at her stomach as she stood near the nurses' station filling out a chart.

"You look a little… I dunno, sick?" Meredith looked up at Maggie and shrugged.

"I'm fine. Didn't get a lot of sleep last night," She grinned slightly through her pain and sighed internally when Maggie seemed to buy the excuse. Meredith made her escape a few moments later with an excuse about a patient and made her way to the bathroom quickly before being violently sick in one of the stalls.

The blonde breathed in deeply and flushed after feeling her stomach settle down some. She rinsed her mouth out and exited the bathroom. Her stomach was cramping harshly and her lower back was twinging with every move that she made. She gripped the railing as she made her way down the hallway and breathed in through her nose and out through her mouth trying to calm herself down some.

"Meredith?" The blonde looked up into the concerned eyes of Amelia and sighed as she tried to stand up straight and look normal, "Don't do that. What the hell is wrong?"

Meredith groaned and leaned back heavily against the wall, "I'm just PMS-ing. I'm fine," Amelia shook her head and reached her hand out to place it against Meredith's forehead.

"You're not fine. You have a fever and you can barely stand up straight let alone walk," Meredith scrunched her face up, "You should go home, Mer."

"I'm fine, Amy," Amelia rolled her eyes at her and wrapped an arm around her back to support her.

"Then let's at least find you an on call room to die in," Meredith laughed lightly before grimacing and allowing Amelia to guide her down the hall and into a room. She sat down on the bed before curling into a ball and wrapping her arms around her waist, "Is there anything I can get for you?"

"Addie," Meredith looked up when Amelia didn't answer her and saw a questioning look on her face, "She has my painkillers?" The woman nodded and left the room. Meredith groaned and wrapped herself more tightly into a ball on the bed.

The blonde was starting to feel like crying was her best option when the door opened and then closed again softly. She heard the lock click before Addison was kneeling in front of her and running her fingers through her hair gently, "Baby," Was cooed out and Meredith whimpered in response, "You could have called me when you started," The blonde shook her head pitifully.

"You were working," Addison frowned and leaned forward to press her lips against Meredith's forehead. She shook her head at the warmth she felt there.

"Have you been sick?" Meredith was silent and Addison raised her eyebrows, "Meredith?"

"Only once," The red head nodded and gently pulled Meredith's knees away from her chest. The blonde let her move her slowly and the red head bent and brought her lips to Meredith's stomach multiple times.

"Hey, uterus. You need to leave Meredith alone," The blonde giggled lightly before flinching as another cramp hit her hard, "Sweetheart, you really should go home," Meredith shook her head and Addison stood and crawled into the bed to lie behind her and spoon against her back. Meredith sighed somewhat when she felt Addison's body heat against her lower back and then felt the woman wrap her arm around her waist and rest it against her lower abdomen.

"You're the best," Addison just kissed her cheek gently and began to rub soothing circles into the skin of Meredith's stomach, "I'm sorry," Meredith whimpered out as tears trailed down her cheeks and the red head shook her head and wiped them away.

"There's nothing for you to be sorry for, Meredith," The blonde shook her head.

"I should be able to handle my own period without having to call my best friend-turned-girlfriend in to help me," Addison shook her head and pressed kisses to Meredith's shoulders and neck gently.

"Meredith, your period is ridiculously harsh on your body and makes you physically and violently sick. I'm OB-GYN certified. Trust me when I tell you that you shouldn't have to be here to go through this alone," The blonde whimpered and shifted back towards her to be impossibly closer to the red head, "Will you let me take you home? My shift is over and you're not going to be much help like this."

Meredith finally nodded and Addison got up. Meredith tried to sit up and grimaced in pain. Addison just looped an arm around her back and one under her bent knees before lifting her gently into her arms, "Addie, I'm not exactly the tiniest person," Addison shook her head as she started for the door.

"I don't care, baby," Meredith looked up at her unsurely but unlocked the door anyway. Addison stepped out into the hallway and Meredith cringed and tucked her face against the woman's chest as she wrapped her arms around her stomach. They earned a few weird looks as she made her way towards Bailey's office and stepped in.

"Montgomery?" Bailey was looking back and forth between her and the woman who was clearly in pain in her arms.

"I think it's in Meredith's best interest to go home. At least for the rest of the day," Bailey took in the woman's pained face and pale features before nodding, "Thank you."

oooOOooOOooo

Addison had placed Meredith in the passenger seat of her car and the blonde had curled in on herself as she drove them to her house. She parked and looked over at the blonde who had her eyes closed tightly and grimaced at the thought of her being in pain before getting out of the car.

Meredith didn't protest this time when Addison picked her up and just looped her arms around the woman's neck. Addison carried her inside and upstairs before sitting her down gently on the bed. She pulled out Meredith's Dartmouth shirt and a pair of sweats before turning back to her.

"Do you want some help changing?" Meredith shook her head and held her hand out to the woman. Addison placed the clothes in her hand and pressed a kiss to her cheek, "I'll be right back, darling."

Meredith changed relatively quickly before falling back down on the bed and curling up on her side. She heard Addison coming back upstairs a few minutes later and looked up when the woman stood in front of her with a strange looking stuffed animal, "What the hell is that?" Was mumbled out and Addison laughed before sitting down beside Meredith and rolling her gently onto her back. She placed the stuffed animal to her stomach and Meredith let out a little moan of appreciation before looking at her curiously.

"The hot water bottle burned you last time. So I did some research and I got you this," The blonde tilted her head to the side as she spoke, "It's a microwavable stuffed animal. And it's scented?"

"You're the sweetest," Meredith held her arm out and Addison crawled into the bed and spooned her from behind as she rolled back onto her side, "I love you so much."

"I love you, Meredith. So much, baby," She rubbed soothing circles against Meredith's lower back and felt the blonde start to relax against her, "I'm sorry that your body attacks you every month," Meredith let out a small laugh and shifted back farther against her.

oooOOooOOooo

Meredith woke from her slumber a few hours later and rolled to find Addison sat up next to her with her lap top in her lap, "Hey, sweetheart. Do you feel better?"

"Some," Meredith nodded slightly as she shifted closer to the woman and laid her head in her lap when Addison moved her computer.

"So is it hot bath and grilled cheese time?" Meredith laughed and nodded against her. Addison brushed her hair out of her face and bent to kiss her forehead gently, "I'll be right back, baby."

Addison got up from the bed and Meredith heard the bath water running moments later. She pulled herself from the bed, grabbed some clothes, and stepped into the bathroom where Addison was pouring in bath beads, "You are absolutely the greatest and I owe you so much as soon as I can move without feeling like death," Addison turned and gently pulled the blonde into her arms.

"You don't owe me anything, Meredith," The blonde laid her cheek down against Addison's shoulder. The red head pulled away a few minutes later to stop the water and pecked Meredith's lips gently, "Yell if you need me," Meredith nodded and sank into the tub after Addison was gone.

oooOOooOOooo

Meredith had gotten out of the bath, gotten dressed, and made her way downstairs. Addison looked up when she entered the kitchen and grinned at the sight of her in a pair of Karev's sweat pants she'd stole from him years before that were way too big on her. He'd tried to get them back multiple times but she always ended up with them. After seeing how sick she actually got during her time of the month, he just let her keep them.

Addison slid a plate of grilled cheese towards Meredith and the blonde grinned before picking one up. She bit into it and let out a noise of appreciation, "I love you."

"I love you, darling," Addison made her way to her side and Meredith leaned into her, "I got Annie this time since you watched Mamma Mia last time," Meredith nodded and turned her face up to kiss the woman gently. Addison bent and scooped the woman into her arms who squealed in surprise before settling against her. She carried the woman into the living room, sat her down, and pressed play on the musical before taking a seat next to Meredith.

The blonde shifted into her side immediately and Addison wrapped her arms around her as she settled against her.

oooOOooOOooo

Meredith had dozed off half way through the movie and Addison just pulled her close to hold her as she slept. As the movie ended, Addison looked down and could see Meredith had tears trailing down her cheeks in her sleep. She immediately sat up and woke the woman gently.

"Meredith," Was cooed out, "Come on, baby doll. Wake up for me," Meredith stirred and doubled over with her arms wrapped around her stomach. Addison heard a strangled gasp leave her mouth and felt her heart breaking at the sight of Meredith in pain, "What do you need?" Was asked as she sank to her knees on the floor in front of the woman and Meredith just groaned and let more tears fall from her eyes.

Addison got up and came back moments later with the heated stuffed animal and Meredith's pain medication. She gently pushed Meredith onto her back and placed the heat over her stomach. The woman relaxed only slightly and Addison brought her hands to her abdomen and massaged gently. It broke her heart to see Meredith like this and she wanted nothing more than to take all her pain away.

After a few minutes, Meredith had calmed down somewhat and Addison reached up and wiped her tears from her face, "I'm so sorry, sweetheart," Meredith shook her head as Addison brought her hand back down to her stomach, "Mer, did you ever see anyone about this?"

"It's severe secondary dysmenorrhea. It just has to run its course," Addison frowned and reached for a glass of water and two of the pills she'd brought back. The woman took them from her gratefully and swallowed them before laying back down, "You really don't have to do this."

"Meredith, you're in so much pain, sweetheart. There's no way I'm going to leave you like this," Meredith looked up at her for a moment before nodding, "No one else ever stayed did they?"

The blonde bit her lip as she shook her head, "My mother told me I was being over-dramatic and well.. Derek made sure he wasn't around during this time of the month. Alex helps when he's home and I actually tell him," Addison nodded and Meredith sat up slowly. She pulled the woman into her lap and cradled her against her chest.

"I'm not going anywhere."

oooOOooOOooo

Meredith woke the next day as the sun shone in through her curtains. She curled farther into the body that was holding her and pressed her face into Addison's neck. She then sat back quickly and looked up into questioning blue eyes.

"What time is it? We're going to be late," Addison shook her head and reached out to run her fingers through Meredith's hair.

"I called Bailey. You're off today and I was off today anyway," Meredith nodded after a moment and shifted back against the warm body in front of her again, "How do you feel?"

"Like my uterus is destroying itself.. It's not as bad as yesterday though," Addison nodded, "Thank you, by the way. You're the best friend and girlfriend anyone could ever ask for."

"You're so more than welcome but there's nothing to thank me for, baby," Meredith pressed a soft kiss to her jaw line as she wrapped her arms around the woman's waist.

"I love you so much."

"I love you, Meredith."

oooOOooOOooo

A few days later and Meredith was back to her normal self. She'd returned to work after the second day off and Addison had spent every night since with her. Sleeping wrapped up in her arms was her favorite thing and she loved waking up to tousled red hair and bright blue eyes.

She entered the house after her day of work and could hear her shower running upstairs. She grinned at the thought of the woman making herself at home in her room like she had since they'd become friends and made her way up to her room. Karev was working so she knew she could be as loud as she wanted.

The blonde stepped into the bathroom quietly, stripped her clothes off, and then pulled the shower door back and stepped in. Addison opened her eyes and smiled brightly before reaching out and wrapping her wet hands around Meredith's waist to pull her into her arms, "I missed you today," Meredith smiled and dropped a kiss to her shoulder.

"I missed you too, baby," Meredith was now planting open mouthed kisses along Addison's shoulder and down towards her chest. The red head let out a little moan and Meredith smiled into her work as she nipped and sucked harshly at her collar bone. The blonde pushed gently and a moment later Addison's back was against the wall and Meredith was pushed right up against her as she connected their lips.

Water ran down warm bodies and they both let out little sounds of appreciation as their bare breasts were pressed together, "You really did miss me," Meredith growled in agreement and bent to take an already hard nipple between her lips. She swirled her tongue around the pert flesh and reveled at the noises that were coming from the woman in front of her. Meredith then trailed kisses across her chest and latched onto the other nipple and gave it the same treatment, "Meredith, I need you," Was whimpered out and Meredith trailed a hand down the pale body before trailing her fingers through wet heat.

"You can say that again," Was said teasingly as Addison ground down against her hand trying shamelessly to create friction. She groaned when Meredith shifted her hand just far enough away that she couldn't do so and met playful green eyes.

"Please, Mer," Was whimpered out and the blonde bit her lip as she pushed one finger into Addison. The red head let out a little gasp of pleasure and leaned forward to kiss Meredith after cupping her cheeks in both hands. Meredith pumped in and out of her slowly and Addison whimpered out as she slowly added another finger, "God, yes," Was groaned out and Meredith trailed kisses from Addison's lips, down her neck and chest, across her stomach, and stopped where she needed her most as she settled down on her knees.

Addison made eye contact with Meredith as she leaned forward and brought her tongue to the woman's clit. She threw her head back at the feeling and let out a loud moan. Meredith continued to pump her fingers as she teased Addison with her tongue and could feel the woman starting to clench painfully around her fingers, so much so that she could hardly move in side of her. Meredith pumped harder and sucked gently before Addison was coming above her and Meredith had to hold her up to keep her from collapsing as her orgasm took over.

As Addison caught her breath, she pushed Meredith onto her back on the shower floor and smiled predatorily at her, "I think I'm going to enjoy this."

oooOOooOOooo

"Have you seen Meredith?" Alex looked up from a chart a few days later and shook his head.

"Not since she poured her coffee this morning before she left for work," Addison nodded and thanked him before walking off. She found Maggie next and asked her the same question only to get basically the same answer, no.

The red head was starting to get worried that she hadn't heard from her girlfriend and that no one else had either. Judging by the woman's locker, she hadn't yet shown up to work either even though she was scheduled to come in three hours earlier.

She tried the woman's cell again only to get her voicemail and hang up without leaving a message. She reasoned that Meredith was fine and she would give her some space. She was an adult after all. She didn't have to know where she was at all times.

Addison picked up her charts for the day, found her intern, and made her way through her patients. It wasn't until she was in surgery later that she finally got word of where Meredith was.

"Ads?" The red head looked up at Alex as he stepped into her OR with a mask held over his mouth.

"Yes, Karev?"

"There was a pile up on the freeway," Addison nodded.

"I'll be there as soon as I'm finished," She looked back down at her patient.

"Meredith's car was found totaled and she's nowhere to be found," Addison froze then and looked back up at the man. She placed her instruments down and instructed the resident beside her to close before leaving the OR with him.

"What do you mean she's nowhere to be found?" Alex shook his head.

"Someone was looking through cars and found her cell and answered it while I was calling earlier. We're about to get a lot of patients coming in through the ER," Addison nodded, not really paying attention to anything he was saying, "Are you okay?"

"What?" He looked at her pointedly, "She has to be okay, Alex. She has to be," Alex nodded after a moment and pulled her into his arms.

"She will be."

oooOOooOOooo

Addison was in the ER when a child came in on a stretcher. She moved to the child and smiled what she hoped was a calming smile at her, "Hi, sweetie. Can you tell me your name?"

"Anna," Addison nodded,

"And can you tell me what happened, Anna?"

"Mommy got in a wreck," Addison nodded and began her examination. She paused.

"Anna, who splinted your fingers?" Anna looked down at her hand.

"Dr. Mewedith," Addison's eyes snapped up to the child's face, "She was in the car behind us," Addison nodded, "She was bweeding too," Addison felt her heart drop and checked on the child for a few more moments before hearing Arizona step in the ER to tend to her. She moved away as Arizona started speaking with her and was looking around frantically for her girlfriend.

"You look like you're a little lost," Addison spun quickly and took in the sight of Meredith standing in the middle of the ER. Addison stepped forward to hug her and Meredith stepped back quickly, "Wait. My collar bone's dislocated and I have a few broken ribs. I think I fractured my left hand too. So, can we hold off on this hug until I can enjoy it?" Addison nodded quickly and motioned someone over with a wheelchair.

She had to all but threaten Meredith into the chair and then found Bailey to see to her injuries. The woman ordered x-rays before leaving to check on a room while Meredith changed into a gown. Addison knelt in front of her and reached out to cup her cheeks gently. She looked at her for a long time before leaning forward and connecting their lips passionately, "I love you."

"I love you too, Addison," The red head touched her forehead to Meredith's and breathed in deeply, "I'm not going anywhere, Addie," The red head opened her eyes to look into green orbs.

"How can you say that?" Meredith lifted her right hand to brush her finger tips gently over Addison's cheek.

"Because I'll always, always try my damnedest and my hardest to come back to you, Addison Montgomery," Addison grinned softly at her.

"You promise?" Meredith nodded.

"I promise."


End file.
